


7 minutes (kurapika )

by Sxck_my_toe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Kurapika - Freeform, Smut, degrading, kurapika(hunter x hunter )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxck_my_toe/pseuds/Sxck_my_toe
Summary: Idk wrote just for fun
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	7 minutes (kurapika )

(I’m sorry if this sucks ) 

Y/n POV

~9am~ 

I walked around the school grounds and heard people whispering. I rolled my eyes at the gossip , I couldn’t understand what the big deal with gossiping was . I walked inside the school as my backpack was slung across my shoulder . I walked my way to my locker putting in the code, I opened it and slung my backpack off my shoulder , ready to grab my books and put them inside . That was until I saw something fall from my locker onto my feet . 

I looked at the ground and saw an envelope , I furrowed my eyebrows with curiosity , as I bent down and picked it up. While the envelope was in my hand I grabbed my books and put them into my back pack and closed my locker . I leaned against my locker and slowly opened the envelope . 

It was a invitation to a party hosted by Leorio , for tonight at his house at 10pm. 

I obviously was thrilled , I love parties , I always loved dressing up . I put the invitation in my back pack and continued on into my first class of the day. 

~9pm~  
It was almost time for the party , I was excited . I got up from my bed and went through my closet picking out the perfect red dress . I grab the dress and put it on . After getting ready it was already about 10:15 . I grab my car keys and headed out the door . I get in my car and start it , and start my way to Leorio’s house address .   
When I arrived I parked a little farther away in front of one of his neighbors houses . I get out of my car after turning it off and locking it , and start walking down the street . As I walk into the loud house that had music blasting , I could feel myself become overwhelmed with the stench of alcohol . I feel someone tug at my shoulder , so I turn around . “HEYY Y/NN~ GLAD YOU CAN MAKE IT!” Leorio yells over the loud music , I smile at him . “I WOULD NEVER MISS A PARTY “ I yell back , I grab his hand and lead him to the kitchen where it’s less loud . I turn back at him as I pour myself I drink . “Hey, some of the guys and girls are playing seven minutes in heaven wanna play ? I heard Kurapika is playing too” Leorio says with a knowing smirk, I’ve always had a crush on Kurapika . 

I grin feeling brave “I’m down , show me the way “ I say feeling excited . Leorio grabs my hand and leads me to a door and opens it . I look around the room and see some people from school , and most importantly I see Kurapika, looking fine as hell. I swear my heart jumped out of my chest . As everyone greeted Leorio back I sat in an empty spot in the circle made by the people in the room. I pull my drink up to my mouth and take a sip. 

“Alright guys ARE YOU READY TO PLAY?!” Leorio screams and gets yells of “yes” in return . I feel my heart beating faster at the thought of being locked in closet for 7minutes with Kurapika . “Alright , wing your first !” Leorio says . I sit patiently as I watch wing spin the bottle . It lands on some girl I didn’t know the name of . “In the closet you two” Kurapika says , with a teasing smile . The two walk into the closet as Leorio locks it. After a good 3 minutes we can hear some slight groans . I took a drink from my cup as leorio yells “times up!” As he opens the closet to a disheveled wing . 

Leorio turns around and looks at me with a smirk . “Kurapika it’s your turn “ Leorio says . My heart started to race . Kurapika leans over to the middle of the circle and spins the bottle . The bottle turns around and around again but slowly stops moving . My breath hitches as it stops on me , my heart going crazy . I raise my eyes and look at Kurapika who is looking back at me with a smirk . Kurapika stands up and holds his hand out to me “well let’s go” he says as I grab his hand and we head to the daunting closet . 

As the closet doors close behind us , my breathing started to speed up . “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to you know ?” Kurapika says with his voice soft . I look up at him “I want to” and then kurapika pushes me against the closet wall . Kurapika’s mouth goes straight to my neck sucking and biting , leaving hickies all over my neck , I moan in pleasure . Kurapika’s hands slowly pulls up my dress half way but he stops , “are you sure “ he asks looking into my eyes . “Yes” I whisper out, he lifts my dress showing my black lace underwear , he slowly pulls them down as he bends down on his knees kissing my thighs . 

He sits me on top of the small dresser which is almost small enough to be a night stand in the closet . I feel his chains slowly wrap around each of my thighs spreading them apart . My breath hitches waiting for him to touch me. His grabs my wrist holding them above my head as he makes his chains wrap around them restricting me. As his chains still hold my thighs apart , he slowly moves his finger along my thigh leading up to my women hood . His finger meet my women hood as he stares into my eyes giving me a devilish smirk as he presses his finger against my clit . I jump from the pleasure . He slowly rubs my clit with two of his fingers and I quietly moan under his touch . 

“You like that huh slut ?” He whispers into my ear as he stands up . I whimper . “Tell me , what do you want ?” He asks as he places a kiss on my neck . “I want you “ I say slowly . I gasp as he moves two of his fingers into me hitting the right spot . He then speeds up his fingers making me come close to an orgasim . “Such a pretty little slut” he whispers making his chains become tighter around me . I whimper . He then plunged deep inside Me with his fingers hitting the right spot over and over again making me hit my orgasim . I cum all over his hand . He looks me dead in the eye and licks his fingers clean . He takes his chains off of me. 

And then he helps me push my dress down as I went to grab my underwear from the floor, but he grabs them before me . “I’ll keep these for now , come see me again and I’ll give them back “ he whispers into my ear slightly biting my earlob , “tIMES UP” Leorio yells opening the door interrupting what he was doing . Damn Leorio . I push my self away straightening my hair , and walk out as everyone smirked at me , this is embarrassing.. 

Kurapika then slipped his number into my hand as he walked out . Slipping me a wink as he left . My heart began to race. 

——-

A/n  
That’s it , yup . I suck at writing don’t judge me .


End file.
